Cuestión de tiempo
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Fic escrito por el cumpleaños de L y por la noche de brujas. Ryuzaki siempre a sido muy raro, nunca le había interesado relacionarse con nadie. Pero esa regla no escrita también tiene una excepción. LxOc


_L no es un personaje mio, pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata._

_Esta historia esta basada en "Los ojos verdes" de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer, por lo que la idea del ser tampoco es del todo mía (pero la mayoría si)._

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_¿Qué es una Etérea? Son seres creados por el aire húmedo de un lago o del ambiente que deja la lluvia tras de si. Ligeras, pálidas, silenciosas, de piel translucida para un ser humano y con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Así son las Etéreas. Criaturas delicadas y, por suerte, casi imposibles de ver._

Era 31 de octubre y como todos los años en aquella fecha las calles se plagaban de pequeños monstruitos que pedían unos caramelos por las puertas. Y como todos lo años desde hacía veinticuatro Halloweens era el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki. Y por lo contrario a la noche de brujas, las personas que se acordaban de él se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

El cielo estaba cubierto por unas imponentes nubes color gris oscuro como el plomo. No era difícil adivinar que en cualquier momento empezarían a rociar las calles con el agua que en ellas cargaban. Un intenso olor a humedad flotaba en el aire, como si la ciudad hubiera decidido usar ese aroma como perfume. Ryuzaki clavo sus ojos negros en aquellos cúmulos de vapor. "Otra vez vuelve a estar nublado..." pensó sin despegar la mirada del inmenso cielo "Siempre llueve en Halloween". En cierto modo se alegro del tiempo que hacia esa tarde, Eirissa seguro que encontraba muy agusto. Eirissa vivía en lugar apartado de todo el mundo. Cerca de una pequeña laguna bastante dañada por el ser humano. El joven se sentó acuclillado delante de el agua que realmente no se podía considerar cristalina. Espero un par de segundos mirando lo que parecía la nada, tras los cuales el agua empezó a arremolinarse. Como por arte de magia del centro del charco se dibujo la espectral figura de una joven. El espíritu floto unos metros para reunirse con el chico.

-¡Felicidades Ryuzaki! -exclamo echándole los brazos al cuello. Si hubiera tenido masa y peso seguro que le hubiera tirado al suelo.

-Gracias Eirissa. -contestó el con su habitual expresividad. -¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto al ver el pálido color de piel que tenia.

-Si, si esto bien, solo es que últimamente el agua esta tan sucia que el sol apenas llega al fondo. Y tú sigues con la misma cara de trasnochado, la verdad que es estos años no has cambiado nada de nada.

Eirisa no era humana, cosa que resultaba evidente a simple vista. Ella era uno de esos espíritus que se autodenominaban Etéreas. Ya hacía unos cuantos años que la conocía. Al principio pensó que era un espejismo una mera ilusión producto de la soledad. Cualquiera lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero claro estaba que L no era cualquiera. En el fondo sabia que el solo podía entablar amistad con alguien así. Si no podía ser de otro modo, el nunca había sido demasiado sociable, solo alguien distinto podía entender a otro alguien distinto.

El día que se encontraron era también Halloween por lo tanto también era el día de su cumpleaños, aquella vez el doceavo. Como siempre solo un par de personas se habían acordado. Desde entonces y hasta ese momento cada 31 de octubre había ido a visitarla, según lo que le había contado ese era el único día que las Etéreas podían ser vistas por los seres humanos. Todos los años con una nueva teoría de la existencia de aquella criatura. Para él todo tenia que tener una explicación lógica, no quería admitir que hay cosas que simplemente existen.

-Entonces, -empezó con una nueva historia. -podría ser que estuvierais creadas de antipartículas y por eso no tienes masa. Esa podría ser una explicación.

-¡Vaya teoría! ¡Esta si que es buena! -rió ella al son de una escandalosa carcajada.

-No lo digo para que te rías.

-Ya lo se, y eso es lo más gracioso. Después de tantos años ya se te han acabado las ideas... Antipartículas... desde luego. No se para que me esfuerzo en explicarte que muchas veces las cosas más increíbles pueden ser reales. Las cosas no siempre tienen un explicación que se pueda demostrar con un par de experimentos.

-Siento decirte que en esta vida todo esta predestinado por unas cuantas formulas y reacciones químicas.

-Pues tú llevas años intentando buscar una y aun no la encuentras.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, todo en este mundo lo es. Entonces te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, todo absolutamente todo tiene una explicación científica. Hasta las cosas abstractas como los sentimientos están dictados por ella.

-Vale lo que tu digas, pero yo creo que todos tenemos que tener alguna creencia paranormal, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Vosotras también tenéis religiones?

-No, pero es que yo no me refiero a ese tipo de creencias. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que... -se quedo unos segundos en silencio sin saber que decir, tras los cuales su ton de voz cambió para ser claramente mas triste -sin ellas todo es más deprimente, me explico, según la ciencia solo somos eso componentes que reaccionas unos con otros, si morimos... fin del juego... todo acaba. Eso me parece muy triste. En el fondo me gustaría pensar que seguiré aquí, seguiré viendo, escuchando, sintiendo todo lo que me rodea. En el fondo todos y cada uno de los seres vivos queremos eso, la muerte es un tema que aterroriza seas quien seas y me parece una tontería negarlo. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

-Así visto... -murmuro llevándose el pulgar al labio -Tienes razón a mi también me asusta un poco. ¿Por que te crees que n o me dejo ver nunca? Siendo detective si me reconociera alguno de los locos a los que quiero dar caza seria mi fin.

-Conque te escondes, cobarde... -reprochó ella sonriente.

-Tú y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo haría. ¿Pero lo que no me esperaba es que le tuvieras tanto miedo a la muerte?

-¿Por que no lo iba a tener?

-No se, a lo mejor las Etéreas erais inmortales o algo por el estilo.

-¿Como has podido pensar algo as? Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que no existe nada realmente eterno, ni siquiera el universo es eterno. Todo tiene un final es solo...

-Cuestión de tiempo. -corto él -Como ya he dicho antes. A lo mejor el año que viene tengo la teoría definitiva. -concluyó levantándose lentamente de la hierba.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó la Etérea con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Si ya va siendo tarde, nos vemos Eirissa.

-¡No, no te vallas por favor! Quédate un poco más. -suplicó tristemente intentando cogerle la mano, cosa que era inútil ya que ella carecía de materia.

-¿Pero que te pasa hoy? Nunca habías estado ten triste. -dijo mirando aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y volviéndose a sentar a su lado. -A ver ¿que te ocurre?

-Es que desde hace unos días tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Que clase de presentimiento?

-Pues no se, puede que en el fondo sea solo un extraño sentimiento. Pero no quiero que te vayas -se excusó claramente avergonzada.

-Verdaderamente no tienes buena cara.

-Es cierto, creo que he enfermado por culpa del agua.

-Recuerdo que al principio estaba cristalina, hasta se podían ver los peces que había en el fondo.

-Ahora ya apenas quedan, casi todos los días me encuentro uno muerto. Puede que ese sea uno de los motivos de mi presentimiento, este lago se empieza a quedar sin vida. -ambos guardaron un par de segundos de silencio sin saber muy bien como romper el hielo. -Esto... Ryuzaki... ¿tú... eres mi amigo?

-Claro... supongo... tampoco es que halla tenido demasiados amigos.

-Me alegro, yo tampoco he tenido nunca un amigo.

-Vivir solo en una laguna no debe ser fácil.

-Pero ser el fabuloso L, tampoco es sencillo.

La conversación se alargó varias horas, más de las previstas. Parecía increíble poder mantener un dialogo aparentemente eterno. Las horas se pasaban como si de segundos se tratara. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a despuntar por el este, aunque las nubes que encapotaban el cielo no permitieran apenas percibirlos. A medida en la que el astro ascendía en el cielo Eirisa parecía empezar a desvanecerse empezando por los pies.

-Bueno parece que ya me voy... -susurró con cierto tono de melancolía.

-¿Quieres que me quede hasta que desaparezcas del todo?

-Si no te molesta. - ella posó un delicado beso en la pálida mejilla del joven, no era una caricia ya que ella no tenia forma real era más bien una pequeña descarga eléctrica que producía un ligero cosquilleo. Casi simultáneamente empezaron a caer diminutas gotas de agua provenientes del cielo.

-Nos volveremos a ver...

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo...

_¿Qué es una Etérea? Son seres que viven anclados a dos cosas indispensables para ellas. Al lugar en el que vieron la luz y a una persona con la que, por desgracia, compartirá el mismo destino..._

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Espero que os haya gustado. Al final no se ha parecido en nada a "Los ojos verdes".


End file.
